


Oh You Know

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Definitely totally fluff, F/M, M/M, Proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: .





	1. h

**Author's Note:**

> warning for like,,, death. murder.

Her pink hair bobbed in the wind as she sprinted down the sidewalk. God, how had she ended up so late? She thought she’d be able to run to the library to print her paper, hand it in, and be able to head to her apartment to grab the gift for the one month anniversary of her and her boyfriend.

But it was 2:37. She was already seven minutes late! Anxiety sparked within her. 

No. Calm down, calm down. She only needed to get this done and be back by eight. She would be fine. Nobody would be mad if she was a little late. She would still have plenty of time. She would be fine. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and slowed a bit to wipe the droplets of water from the cold-as-death rain pelting from overhead. The clouds were thick enough to make it as dark as twilight. This shouldn’t ruin her plans, thought. Should it?

Probably not…

She could see the familiar apartment building, made of dark stained bricks scattered with smeared, dusty windows, and sped up, glad when she was able to make it up to the door in about three minutes. 

Perfect.

She knocked and took a second to catch her breath as the door opened and she was met with the bright excited eyes of Jeff.

“Heyyyy! Hana! Happy anniversary!” He grinned and pulled her into the apartment in a motion that doubled as a hug. 

He began chattering excitedly about the plans he’s made for the two of them. “So, uh, I made reservations for a place downtown! I’ve never been, it’s expensive, but it’s been reviewed well! And then we can come back here and do whatever and-oh! I bought you something!”

He almost ran into the wall in his rush to get out of the room.

She giggled and watched him go. He was cute. Shame that…

Arms extended in front of him, clutching a small package wrapped in light purple wrapping paper, he reentered the room.

Jeff was almost vibrating with excitement as she unwrapped it, revealing a small box in a similar color. She opened it to reveal a sparkling amethyst necklace.

“W-wow! It’s beautiful! Y-you didn’t have to do this! It probably cost a lot of money…” 

Jeff grinned. “Its fiiiiine! I wanted to do something special for you!”

She blushed, and attempted to awkwardly motion at her backpack. “I, uh, got you something too. It’s not as good as that, though…” 

“Aww, you didn’t have too!”

“Neither did you!” She unzipped her bag and shoved her hand into it, seeking the texture of a wooden hilt. Her fingers met it and clasped around it.

She pulled the dagger from the bag and with a single movement sent it into Jeff’s stomach.

Oh, she’d been aiming for the neck. He’d moved. Unfortunate. Pulling a second knife from her bag, she approached, sighing.

“Wh-Hana-Why-?”

“Nothing against you. If it makes you feel any better, this is just for a paycheck to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for like. torture and shit

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” The soles of thick boots are clicking against the floor, and soon Luke’s vision is filled with a face. A face that’s a little too familiar for his taste. 

He tries to move his jaw to say something, but it’s being made a bit difficult by the pain of who knows how many gemstones embedded through muscle into bones.

“I mean, you were already beautiful, but this is making it so much better, don’t ya think?” 

Luke can’t move most of his body anymore. Only his right arm has been fully spared.

“I was thinking we could do something with your eyes. Maybe sapphires. Ooo, actually, I have a few blue diamonds big enough! I’m trying to keep the blue, I think you’d like that.” 

He doesn’t think he can take much more of this. He was hoping that he’d die quickly, but Jeff has mastered keeping him alive like this to a scary degree. 

“Wh-No! D-don’t cry!” Jeff’s voice suddenly twisted from that creepy blend of affectionate and analytical to complete desperation. “Please! I-I’ll be done in just a few days, I promise, a-and I’ll find a way to fix your jaw so you can talk to me and we can live together and be happy like you said you wanted! Do you remember? Do you remember promising me that?”

Luke wishes he didn’t.


End file.
